Love Me or Love Me Not
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: Booth and Brennan share a drunken night of confession. Their reactions? Read to find...I suck at summaries! Better than sounds : R/R!


**Love Me or Love Me Not**

_I am writing my first Bones fic and I have to say it is B/B! I absolutely adore Bones. Hope you enjoy! One shot and fluff._

_Plot: Booth and Brennen confess to each other on a drunken night. How will each react? _

Booth's POV

I stood near the entrance to the Jeffersonian Institute. The case I were currently working on was, to say the least, quite gruesome. Not that I'd seen any better. But, still. I always had to hesitate outside, and collect my thoughts.

"Stupid squints makin' me feel stupid," I mumbled under my breath. I entered the sliding doors and approached the platform, whipping out my I.D. Card as I went. A swift movement, and it was swiped and I was on the platform. Dr. Temperance Brennan leaned over the victim's remains, carefully picking at the cloth that hadn't disintegrated.

"Hey, Bones! So, how you comin' along?" I asked quickly, giving her a small smile.  
"I'm fine, I've identified the victim with Angela's help. It was Addison Mylynn. Age 17, 5'7'', around 120 pounds. She was stabbed at least ten times from what I can tell, and she has stress fractures along her ankles and wrists as though she fought hard. Her skull suffered some traumatic blows as well, but with what, I'm at a loss," Bones said. I smiled and laughed quietly. She could always find everything within the first day. Bones looked up questioningly. I shrugged and walked over to Zac Addy.

"Hey squint, got anything on the murder weapon?" I asked. He glared up at me and sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever it was, it was small, barely bigger than a pocket knife. It had nicks in the blade. The victim was also burned badly, from the waist up. Looks like the murderer was interrupted before he, or she could finish," he concluded. I clicked my tongue in approval. Then went back over to Bones.

"How could the murderer have been interrupted? There must be a witness out there, somewhere," I stated. Bones looked up at me and nodded.

"I concur, but how do we find such a person? I would be more than willing to step up and state what I saw if it were something as terrifying as murder," she said with a sigh. I nodded in agreement. I was going to say more, but decided against it. Bones hated psychology and it was best not to make her angry.

"Well, let's go talk to the victim's family, maybe we can find some answers," I said. Bones removed her latex gloves and threw them away. I grabbed her coat and helped her in to it. Then we both exited the platform.

"Bren, sweetie!" Angela's sweet voice came from behind us. Bones and I both turned around quickly.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" I asked. Angela bounded down the steps toward us. She stopped a few feet away and sighed.

"Hodgins identified some particles off the bones and some off the clothes, he'll show you when you get back.. I just wanted to give you the drawing I made of Addison, the family might like it. See you later stud-muffin. And you too Bren," Angela smiled at us and walked off gracefully. Bones laughed and tucked the picture under her arm, then we both walked out.

"Let's go solve this case," I said with a sigh as we exited the Jeffersonian.

**Three Days Later**

Brennan's POV

"Here's to us, Bones, fer solvin' 'nother case," Booth slurred. He clinked my wine glass and downed another shot. I laughed. He was _wasted!_ I took a slug of wine and called over the bar-tender. He refilled our glasses. Booth downed the shot and slammed his glass on the counter. I laughed again, feeling myself getting woozy from alcohol. I tried standing up, but Booth grabbed my arm and made me sit back down. I was too drunk to punch him. He smiled at me with a lazy smile.

"Bones, I thinks I gotta say somethin'" Booth said. I nodded and he put his hand on my hand.

"I love you Temperance. I have our whole partnership," he said. His speech was still completely slurred. I wondered if he was so drunk that he was saying untrue words. But his eyes sparkled in his sincere way, and somehow I knew, drunk or not, he meant it. I leaned forward, smelling the Vodka on his breath.

"I love you too Booth, but we're partners, you're my best friend. I don't want to ruin it," I said. A sort of electricity was running through the air between us. He leaned forward even more, giving us a centimeter or two between our faces. Before I could think, his lips were crushed on mine, and his hand was running through my hair. I started to pull back, but then decided, "Oh what the hell, it's just a kiss." He was kissing me, finally kissing me, with feeling, and I admit, tongue. I leaned forward as much as I could, and we were so close, our bodies crushed together. Finally, we broke apart, but only for air. He kissed me again, but not as long.

"Still thinking about our frienship?" Booth asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I believe, I was lying to protect my inner feelings. I don't think I was ready to confess to something bigger than our partnership. I just love you so-" I was cut off by his mouth again. His hands ran up and down my body, and I shivered. This time, I did pull back. He looked at me, straight in the eyes, startled by my reaction.

"'S wrong Bones?" he asked. I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek. I felt Booth's big hand wiping it away gently. I just shook my head and looked down. I was happy and confused at once. He had cut me off, he didn't listen. I loved him so much. He needed to know.

"It's just that, I love you, so much. And I'm glad that you confessed to me," I added, smiling. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again. This time, something changed, and I could feel it. I fumbled for my purse and threw down some bills for the drinks. Then I broke the kiss, and we both ran out of the bar. Something told me, tomorrow would be a long day. I don't think I'd get any sleep. Booth ran to the curb and flagged a taxi. We climbed in and told the driver the address of my apartment, then paid the fare. As soon as we started moving, Booth kissed me, long and hard. A passionate kiss. What I'd longed for in all my relationships. The cab driver stopped and whistled for our attention.

"We're here, get out," he said, his voice rough. Booth laughed and we stumbled out of the cab. He drove off and we ran inside. I could barely unlock my apartment, Booth and I were at it so fiercely. His hands caressed me already and I felt his excitement growing and pushing against me. We ripped at each others clothes and threw them down. I felt myself growing more and more excited. I was anxious, and grateful. I was grateful I finally had someone to hold. We backed in to my bedroom, and you can guess the rest.

**The Next Day (Morning)**

"I love you, that was, just, amazing," Booth said. I smiled and tweaked his nose. He scooted closer and cuddled up to me, holding me in his arms. We shared a night of passion. And it was everything I'd dreamed. I wondered how long it would take for everyone to notice our relationship...

**A Week Later**

Everyone quickly noticed Booth and Brennan's relationship, everyone had expected it.

"It's about damn time," most of them said. Everyone was supportive and happy for them. They were finally together, where they belonged, thanks to that drunken night of confession.


End file.
